1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable fixing bolt retaining tool or clip for holding a cable fixing bolt of a bicycle part. More specifically, the present invention relates a cable fixing bolt retaining tool or clip for aiding in the assembly of a bicycle component by maintaining the cable fixing bolt in a loose condition during shipping and/or storage.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation, as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Accordingly, bicycle owners are constantly upgrading the various bicycle components with the latest improvements and bicycle shops must carry the latest improvements in bicycle components.
Bicycle components, such as derailleurs and brakes, are typically operated by levers or operating devices coupled thereto via control cables. These control cables are typically coupled to the bicycle components by cable fixing bolts. In the past, when the bicycle component manufacturer would ship a derailleur or brake to the manufacturer or a bicycle store, the cable fixing bolt would have to be firmly tightened to prevent the cable fixing bolt from falling out. If the cable fixing bolt is too loose, the vibration during shipping can result in the cable fixing bolt falling out of the brake or derailleur and then becoming lost.
Upon receiving a brake or derailleur, the bicycle manufacturer or the individual bicycle dealer will have to loosen the cable fixing bolts in order to couple the control cable thereto. Depending upon the torque applied to the cable fixing bolt, the installer may have some difficulty in loosening the cable fixing bolt. If the cable fixing bolt is hard to loosen, then this will result in a more time consuming installation of the bicycle components, as well as possible frustration on the part of the installer.
In a low normal type rear derailleur, the tension pulley of the derailleur is normally biased to hold the chain on the low or large gear of the rear set of gears of the bicycle. In other words, the spring of the derailleur normally holds the rear derailleur in an extended position. Thus, low normal type rear derailleurs typically require large boxes for shipping. In order to reduce the size of a low normal type derailleur for shipping, a tool has been developed to hold the low normal type of derailleur in its retracted position. In other words, the tool is designed to hold the rear derailleur in a more compact position or shipping and storage. Specifically, this tool is located in the linkage assembly of the rear derailleur so as to hold the spring of the linkage assembly in a compressed or retracted position. More specifically, the tool holds the rear derailleur in a top gear position so as to be more compact. By using such a tool, a low normal type derailleur can be shipped in a smaller package. However, this tool does not prevent the cable fixing bolt from falling out of the derailleur.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a cable fixing bolt retaining tool or clip for holding a cable fixing bolt, which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.